


Faux Nonchalance

by melancholy_and_chocolate



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Liam tries to keep his cool, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Break Up, Thiam likes to keep things casual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:24:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholy_and_chocolate/pseuds/melancholy_and_chocolate
Summary: Liam asks Theo to be his fake boyfriend after his ex comes over with his new girlfriend to retrieve some things.There's a fine line between real and pretend, and Liam's pretty sure he and Theo have just crossed it.





	Faux Nonchalance

**Author's Note:**

> this idea popped into my head and I literally couldn't do anything else until I wrote it

Things were bad.

 

Liam’s breakup with Hayden hurt. A lot.

 

So if you’d have told Liam that he’d have another breakup a couple years later that hurt even more, he wouldn’t have believed you.

 

But here he was.

 

Liam and Carson’s breakup had been particularly nasty. The two had been together for a little over a year when Carson decided to end things. What’d hurt Liam the most was how he’d claimed that he decided that he just ‘ _wasn’t into guys_ ’.

 

Liam knew that was bullshit, and Carson knew it too. The only reason Carson was breaking up with Liam was because his stuck-up rich parents didn’t like Liam.

 

It hurt Liam how Carson didn’t even put up a fight for their relationship.

 

After Carson dumped him, Liam immediately went home to his apartment he shared with Theo. The chimera took one look at Liam’s sobbing mess and dropped what he was doing in favour of holding Liam while he cried. That made Liam cry even more because Theo was just _so nice_.

 

When the rest of the pack found out, they sympathized with Liam, but he could tell that their chemosignals were filled with joy.

 

It was no surprise to Liam that the pack didn’t like Carson. They weren’t exactly subtle about it.

 

Truthfully, Liam himself didn't even like Carson half the time.

 

But Liam had stayed with Carson because sometimes Carson could be really nice too, just not really in public. It also helped that Carson was a distraction from Liam’s big ass crush on Theo.

 

And now Carson was coming over today to retrieve his things that he’d left with Liam. Sweatshirts, sweatpants, books, CD’s etc.

 

Liam could handle that, seeing Carson again. What he couldn’t handle was seeing Carson with his new girlfriend, which was exactly what was happening. 

 

Earlier in the week, Carson had called Liam about coming over to get his things and just as they were about to hang up he said-

 

“Oh, and I hope you don’t mind but I’m bringing Madison with me”

 

Liam had paused for a moment before asking “Who’s that?”

 

“My girlfriend”

 

Liam had quickly said “Yeah sure whatever” before hanging up and running a hand over his face. Because of course Carson already had a girlfriend a month after they broke up, and of course he was bringing her with him on Saturday.

 

Liam had spent the entire week trying to come up with a solution to this problem and finally he had one.

 

He went to the kitchen where Theo was cooking breakfast and inconspicuously sat at the table, staring holes through the chimera’s back.

 

“Can I help you?” Theo asked, not turning around.

 

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Liam blurted out. Theo dropped the spatula he was holding in shock.

 

“W-What?” He slowly turned around. Liam’s face turned red and his eyes widened.

 

“Oh my god, that came out wrong. I meant will you pretend to be my boyfriend today because Carson’s coming over with Madison to pick up his things in like an hour” Liam explained. Theo’s body language relaxed.

 

“Who’s Madison?” He curiously asked.

 

“His new girlfriend” Liam bitterly said with a frown. Theo took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

 

“Fine” 

 

Liam did a double take “What?”

 

“Fine” Theo said again “I’ll do it”

 

“Thank you!” Liam exclaimed. Theo smiled and took a seat beside Liam.

 

“We need to plan this whole thing, like how did we get together, where was our first date, when was our first kiss-“ Liam rambled.

 

“I was comforting you after your breakup, kissed you and a week later we had our first date which was a picnic in a nice field” Theo easily answered. Liam nodded and tried to ignore how his heart wrenched. He wished that was real.

 

“Oh, we need couple nicknames!” Liam realized.

 

“I can call you dumbass” Theo suggested.

 

“As appealing as that name is, I’m gonna have to say no” Liam snorted.

 

“Just make up nicknames as we go” Theo shrugged. Liam nodded in agreement. A burning smell filled the air and Liam wrinkled his nose. Theo huffed.

 

“Shit I burned my eggs”

 

*

 

There was a knock at the door and Liam scrambled up to get it. It was now or never.

 

Carson stood there, holding a pretty blonde girl’s hand.

 

“Carson” Liam stiffly nodded.

 

“Liam” Carson nodded before turning to Theo who had walked up beside Liam and placed a hand on the small of his back “Theo”

 

“Hey look, it’s the village asshole” Theo pointed out. Liam choked on his own spit as Carson’s jaw dropped.

 

“Hi! I’m Madison” the girl smiled. She didn’t seem to notice ( _or care?_ ) about the insult.

 

“I’m Liam” he tightly smiled back “this is Theo”

 

“I had a fish named Theo” Madison brightly smiled “he died”

 

“Great story” Theo nodded. Liam tilted his head.

 

“Uh, come in” Liam moved back.

 

“I love your decor” Madison nodded. Liam furrowed his eyebrow as he looked at the mini hallway they were standing in that was _absolutely bare_.

 

“Thank you” Liam decided to go along with it. 

 

The group headed to the kitchen area.

 

“Uh, all your stuff is scattered throughout my room” Liam said “so we can just all go search in there together”

 

The others nodded and Liam took them to his room.

 

“I’ll go get a box, be back sweetums” Theo winked at Liam.

 

“I’ll miss you honeysuckle” Liam winked back. Theo nodded at Carson and Madison before going to get a cardboard box.

 

“So how’d you and Madison end up together?” Liam politely asked to make conversation.

 

“Our parents set us up” Carson explained, Liam nodded, because that explained a lot. Madison didn’t seem like Carson’s type, though Liam actually kind of liked her.

 

“On our first date I found a snail in my purse, got scared because that’s gross and threw it at Carson’s face” Madison said. Liam laughed, picturing Carson’s face being assaulted with a snail.

 

“I still don’t understand how a snail got in there” Carson shook his head.

 

“Me either, now I’m terrified that maybe I’m half snail and that was my cousin or something” Madison shrugged.

 

“Because that’s the most logical explanation” Carson muttered under his breath in exasperation. Madison immediately shrunk back. Liam felt bad for the girl.

 

“Sometimes I think Theo’s part cockroach” Liam said for Madison’s benefit.

 

“Really?” She looked hopeful.

 

“Mhm” Liam nodded.

 

“Is it because I’m extremely hard to get rid of?” Theo asked as he reappeared, amused.

 

“No it’s because you’re gross”

 

“Did you really just call your boyfriend gross?” Theo feigned offence.

 

“I did” Liam nodded. Theo’s eye twinkled before he put the box down on Liam’s bed and started to tickle Liam, making the beta laugh uncontrollably.

 

“S-Stop it Theo” he said in between breaths. Fortunately Theo listened and stopped.

 

“Theo’s the short form of your name, right?” Madison asked. Theo nodded.

 

“Yeah, I get why you wouldn’t want to go by Theodore, it's kind of dorky” Madison nodded in complete understanding.

 

“What?” Theo did a double-take as Liam snickered and Carson face palmed.

 

“We'd always call my fish Theodork” Madison tilted her head “maybe that's why my fish tried to run away by jumping out of his bowl”

  

"Yeah, it is kinda dorky" Liam nodded, keeping a straight face. Theo glared at Liam.

 

“It’s okay. No need to be embarrassed _Theodork_ ” Liam pushed his buttons. Theo smirked.

 

“Take your own advice _Dumbar_ ”

 

Liam gasped. Oh no he didn’t.

 

“ _Dumbar, Dumbar, Dumbar, Dumbar_ ” Theo chanted before leaning in and pecking Liam’s lips.

 

The two froze and were only brought back to reality by Madison talking

 

“Theodork and Dumbar, a power couple” 

 

“Can we get back to finding my things?” Carson impatiently said.

 

“Um, yeah, sure” Liam shook his head to clear his thoughts.

 

Theo just kissed him. The chimera had seemed just as shocked that he did it. 

 

The part that confused Liam was just how normal it felt to kiss Theo.

 

The group continued to search, finding Carson’s stuff while Madison would tell stories.

 

“I went to Europe last summer and I accidentally stole an apple from a toddler”

 

“What type of apple?” Theo mused.

 

“Golden delicious”

 

“Enough with the ridiculous stories Madi” Carson snapped.

 

“Oh, okay” she quietly nodded. Liam rolled his eyes and Theo scowled. What was his problem.

 

“One time I went to hell” Theo spoke. Liam smiled, understanding what he was doing. If Carson got Madison to stop telling stories then Theo would tell some of his own.

 

Sometimes Theo was a real sweetheart. Liam's heart swelled.

 

“Was it hot?” Madison asked.

 

“No it was actually pretty cold”

 

“Any flames of fire?”

 

“Nope”

 

"How 'bout a tiny red guy with horns?"

 

"Nope, just my dead sister ripping my heart out"

 

“Hm, bummer, but I’m glad you’re back”

 

“Glad to be back” Theo side-eyed Liam, as if thanking the beta again.

 

*

 

“Anyone up for a lunch break?” Liam let out a puff of air.

 

“Oh thank god, I was afraid my mouth was gonna fall off from all of my wheezing” Madison whined.

 

“Would that really be such a bad thing?” Carson coughed. Theo huffed and ‘accidentally’ stuck his foot out to trip Carson when he went to walk out of the room.

 

“Whoops” Theo deadpanned as Carson stumbled. 

 

“That was-“ Carson was cut off by Theo kissing Liam and walking out. Liam waited until everyone had left before reaching up and running a hand over his lips.

 

That meant something. Liam knew it. Without doubt, this was not just an act anymore.

 

“Car and I can go get some Chinese food if you guys want?” Madison offered. Carson looked reluctant but didn’t disagree.

 

“That’d be nice, thanks” Liam accepted. A couple minutes later and Liam’s alone with Theo.

 

“So I see Carson hasn’t gotten any less douche-y” Theo pointed out.

 

“Y-you kissed me” Liam blurted.

 

“I did” Theo nodded, taking a seat at the table and gesturing for Liam to sit beside him. Liam does.

 

“Twice!” Liam added. Theo thought for a moment before leaning forward once more and kissing Liam.

 

“Three times” he corrected.

 

“Stop doing that” Liam squawked, arms flailing. After all, an IED werewolf can only keep his cool for so long.

 

“Why?” Theo inquired, tilting his head.

 

“Because I like it more than I should” Liam admitted, looking down.

 

“I like it just as much” Theo said. Liam blinked.

 

“What does this mean?”

 

“Can we talk about it later, once Carson and Madison are gone?” Theo asked. 

 

“Yeah” Liam nodded, nerves washing away “we can do that”

 

Liam knew Theo, he trusted the chimera, so there was no reason to be nervous. They’d sort things out in their own way later.

 

Soon enough, the other two came back with food. The group ate in silence, eating quickly, as if they hadn’t had food in months.

 

When they finished they went back to grab the last of Carson’s stuff. One t-shirt, a copy of Oxford’s dictionary and two pair’s of sunglasses later, they all stood in the living room, ready to part ways. Liam hoped that this time it was for good.

 

“Madison, why don’t you and Theo have a seat on the couch while Liam and I…catch up” 

 

Theo looked at Liam who nodded in reassurance. He’d be fine talking alone with Carson. Probably.

 

Although Liam wasn’t sure what exactly Carson wanted to catch up on.

 

Theo lead Madison to the couch where she started to tell him about why she liked the colour yellow more than sushi, but not before he kissed Liam’s cheek.

 

Carson gave Liam a look, but he just ignored it and took Carson to the kitchen where they could talk in private.

 

“So, you and Theo huh?” Carson hissed.

 

“Yeah” Liam nodded, unsure of where this was going.

 

“You cheated on me with him, didn’t you?” 

 

Liam flinched away “ _Excuse me?_ ”

 

“You and Theo were a thing when we were still together, weren’t you?” Carson pushed.

 

“No, I would never cheat on you, or anyone for that matter” Liam harshly said back “If anyone cheated here, it was you”

 

Carson stayed silent, looking anywhere but at Liam. Liam gasped.

 

“You did, didn’t you?”

 

No answer.

 

“I cannot believe this” Liam shouted.

 

Theo rushed into the room and put a hand on Liam’s shoulder in support.

 

What surprised Liam was that Madison also rushed in, he hadn’t thought she would care, it had been her he’d cheated with anyway.

 

“Car, we didn’t get together until a couple days after you and Liam broke up” Madison whispered. 

 

_Oh_ , Liam thought, _that’s why she cared, because it really wasn’t her that Carson had cheated on me with._

 

“Madi-“ Carson started, reaching towards her. Liam had to focus on his breathing if he didn’t want to lash out.

 

“I was suspicious after you kept going to family gatherings almost every weekend, but you promised me it was legit when I asked” Madison flinched away from his touch.

 

“You should go” Theo spoke up.

 

“Excuse me-“ Carson started.

 

“Leave my fucking apartment or I’ll make you leave” Theo flashed his gold eyes and showed off his claws “and if that happens, you’ll be leaving here with one less limb than you came with”

 

Carson gulped before sprinting out of the room and out the apartment.

 

“Can I have that box?” Madison pointed to Carson’s stuff.

 

“Sure, what for?” Liam asked, getting the box and handing it to her.

 

“So I can burn it” 

 

“I like her” Theo nodded with a grin. Liam shook his head fondly.

 

“I should probably go now too” Madison said.

 

“Do you want to hang out with us sometime?” Liam offered.

 

“Yeah” she grinned “that’d be nice”

 

Theo walked her out as Liam sat on the couch. Once she was gone Theo joined him.

 

“He’s an asshole”

 

“Yeah”

 

“You deserve better”

 

“Yeah”

 

“But it still hurts”

 

“Yeah”

 

Theo took a deep breath and decided to take his chances and tell the truth.

 

“I’m in love with you”

 

“Yeah-wait what?” Liam looked up in shock.

 

Liam had suspected it, ever since their talk earlier. That’s not to say that Liam wasn’t still surprised. He hadn’t thought Theo would be so blunt and nonchalant.

 

“I’m in love with you” Theo repeated “have been for awhile”

 

Liam opened his mouth before closing it, not knowing what to say. Eventually he decided he’d keep it cool. Liam and Theo didn’t really ever make anything a big deal, hell, their first kiss had been hours ago after Theo had repeatedly shouted ‘Dumbar’.

 

So Liam kept it casual.

 

“Me too” he softly smiled.

 

“Cool” Theo nodded, not even bothering to try and hide his smile.

 

“Yeah, _cool_ ” Liam goofily grinned.

 

“Want to go out tonight?” Theo asked, leaning back and wrapping an arm around Liam while turning on the TV.

 

“Sure, sounds good” Liam cuddled up closer to Theo. 

 

Theo slipped his hand into Liam’s without a word, making Liam squeeze it.

 

Liam couldn’t stop smiling, not that Theo was any better.

 

Things were good.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> a little rough around the edges but hope you enjoyed


End file.
